The present disclosure relates to the technological field of ultrasonic steam cleaners, and more specifically relates to a multifunctional jewelry cleaner.
Ultraviolet sterilization damages the molecular structures of DNA or RNA of germs and bacteria by using UV rays emitted from a UV light, thereby causing the death of growth cells and regenerative cells and thus achieving the effect of sterilization and disinfection.
Ultrasonic steam cleaners are often used nowadays for cleaning jewelry. However, the ultrasonic steam cleaners now available in the market are mono-functional. They can only clean limited kinds of objects and most of them can only clean objects made of the same materials. They are therefore very limited in applications, and furthermore, most of them cannot achieve sterilization, and therefore disadvantageous in cleaning special kinds of jewelry. The present disclosure discloses a multifunctional jewelry cleaner to solve the above problems.